Twisted Love Story
by sasukevampire
Summary: A girl named morgan meets her true love but wait hes a vampire and her sister tries to kill her what will happen who knows please read
1. Chapter 1

Authors note : I do not own this story its my friends so let me know what u think so I can tell her =)

-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/

**Chapter 1**

Its been a year since I've seen his face, his eyes. Just by looking at him you could tell he thirsted for blood. I will never forgive myself because now he has my sister. Before I got to bed I look at the window remembering him jumping with my sister in his arms. I have nightmares about that night. When I wake in fright I see him but he just watches me . I get the feeling I'm next, he is waiting for the right moment, when I lease expect it.

When I walk home from school I see him and my sister from the corner of my eye, but before I can turn around or say anything, they're gone. When I'm home alone and the phone rings I hope its my sister saying she is okay and is coming home soon. Sometimes when the phone rings I fear it's the police saying they found her. Sometimes I feel like he came to get me but took the wrong person. But some where in my heart I know she is okay. He wouldn't kill her if he wanted me.

More days go by and soon enough school is over. My sister was supposed to graduate. When they called her name my mom couldn't help but cry. She had been gone for a year. Why even say her name if they know she isn't going to show. When I woke up there was a note on the bed. Thinking mom went out and left me a note to let me know where she is and when she will be back. Man was I wrong! It said

Dear Morgan,

I know your worried about me. Well don't' be I'm fine and very happy. Yes, I know I was kidnapped in a way but my life is very different now. Thanks to Robert, he is the one who changed my life. By the way he can't stop talking about you. I think he likes you. Well I'll write you soon.

Love your big sis,

Sara

I felt like I couldn't breathe. She is happy and alive. I knew he wanted to get me and not my sister. He doesn't want to kill me. He likes me Hearing that makes me feel good and a little worried. After I got my letter I've been able to sleep. I always remember the way he looked at me and I'm not afraid anymore.

When it feels like he is watching I smile. It feels like having someone protecting me and making me feel safe. As I walk down the street I see all the things I never noticed before. I wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street. When I came out of my own little world, I froze coming at me was a truck speeding down the street/ I felt like I was going to die.

Then all of the sudden I'm on the sidewalk and there he was the guy who kidnapped my sister saved me. The guy who talked about me just saved my life. "Thanks Robert." I stuttered. He looked at me like he was surprised I knew his name and who he was. He jumped up and ran. I was shocked I tried to follow him but he was too quick then he just disappeared. I gave up and walked home. He didn't look different at all, like he didn't age. When I got up to my room there was another note.

Morgan,

Robert told me he saved your life. You were always careless. Please be more careful. You will understand more later. You will always be safe. Robert and I are always watching over you.

Sara

I smiled and laughed at my sisters note. This guy Robert must really like me. The next couple of days were non stop rain. I was spending most of the time trying to write my sister a note but I don't know what to say. She sounds like a totally different person. I don't know when the next time she is going to write me a letter. I finally finished my letter.

Sara,

I'm glad to hear you're okay. Tell Robert I said thanks for saving me. I still don't understand why he would talk about me and save me. I hope to hear and see you soon.

3 Morgan

I left the letter on her desk right next to the window so she would notice and read it. A couple of days went by and the letter was never touched. She must be busy. Finally I got another letter and the one I wrote was gone.

Morgan,

The reason Robert talks about you and saved you is because he really likes you. I'm getting tired of leaving notes so Saturday at noon meet me behind the old pizza shop and I'll explain everything..

Sara


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note : please review

Chapter 2

I couldn't wait till noon so I left the house early I'm sitting in the ally and there is only 5 minutes till noon. I sat and waited. She never showed. I was ready to get up and leave. Then there he was. " Hello?" I asked, no reply. I couldn't stop looking at him. He never took his eyes off me either. He just stood there. His face was blank I couldn't stop smiling.

When I turned around smiling behind me was Sara. We jumped with joy and laughed she didn't change a bit. When I turned around he was walking towards us. Sara introduced us and told me all about her long adventure. He didn't say a word most of the time. She told me how she is a vampire and can't get old.

Then she told me how Robert keeps talking about me and she was about to tell me what he said. He stopped her. Then whispered something, then ran off. "He doesn't want me to tell you, but I will before I have to go." She started " He loves you and .." she ran off. He loves me ! I was upset she just ran off like that. As I was walking home I felt someone following me. He was right behind me. He looked worried.

I turned toward him and waited. I didn't think he was going to walk up to me but he did. " Hello" he said I never heard his voice before but when I did I froze. " Hi" I managed to get out. He started laughing. " Can I walk you home?" he asked

" Will you run off again?" I said. " No" he said. We walked the whole time he looked worries I couldn't help myself so I asked " Do you like me ?" He stopped walking and looked at me " Yes." I could feel myself blush. "Are you a vampire?" I asked." Yes." he said " Are you falling for a human?" I asked and laughed. " Maybe, are you falling for a vampire?" he asked. " Maybe" I sighed. I kept going " Is something wrong?"

He nodded " Yes but I don't know what it is." We kept walking. I took a chance and held his hand. He help my hand and didn't let go. When we got to my street, we saw police lights flashing. We looked at each other and kept walking. They were outside my house. " Oh no." He looked at me when we walked up towards the house a police officer stopped us.

" Are you Morgan?" I nodded " I'm so sorry. We found your mom. It looked like she was attacked but we are going to see." Robert grabbed me and held me while I cried. I could see my sister on the roof but no one else saw her but Robert and me. When the police left for the night I was so confused. I don't know where I'm gonna go. I hope since I'm 17 they will let me live on my own.

Robert offered to stay with me that night, but I could tell he was hungry. My sister stopped by when Robert left. She was crying and so was I. They said my mom was attacked. I just wondered who attacked her. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had so many things going through my mind, my mom, my sister, and what's happening between Robert and I . Are we friends, are we dating, I really don't know but I really wanna know.

I stayed up waiting for him to come through the window. But he never showed. I think I moved to fast and now he doesn't want to see me again. I don't know why but I started crying. Three hours went by and I gave up and tried to get some sleep. When I woke up I saw a note. But it wasn't from my sister.

Morgan,

Sorry I came back so late. I was trying to find out what happened to your mom. I found out a lot. I'll explain later but please be careful. I really do love you. Be back really soon.

Robert

I held the note and kept reading it over and over. I was smiling more than ever. I wonder what he found out?


End file.
